


i've been crossing all the lines

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: a rainy day brings gwen and mithian together
Relationships: Gwen/Mithian (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	i've been crossing all the lines

**Author's Note:**

> title from girls like girls by hayley kiyoko

“I still can’t believe Professor Kilgharrah is only giving us a week to work on these projects,” Mithian complains as she walks side by side with her best friend.

“Yeah, but at least we got to pick our partners,” Gwen replies. 

“That’s the only reason I’m not complaining more about the fact that we have to do fucking group projects in college.”

Thunder rumbles and the girls exchange a look.

“I swear it’s gonna start raining before we make it home,” Mithian says.

As if on cue, the sky opens up and begins to rain down on them.

“Run!” Mithian says, grabbing Gwen’s hand and beginning to sprint down the street. Gwen laughs as she’s tugged along. 

They finally make it to Mithian’s house and out of the rain. Mithian shuts the door behind her and leans back against it, panting heavily. She makes eye contact with Gwen and the two stare for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.”

Gwen follows behind as Mithian leads the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She lets Gwen walk in first and then closes and locks the door behind her even though all her housemates are gone. 

Gwen is standing near Mithian’s bed, a fact Mithian tries desperately to ignore, and smiling at Mithian.

“Right, I’ll just get the clothes then.”

Mithian crosses the room to grab a few clothes from her dresser at random. She tosses a pair of gray sweat pants, sleek black underwear, and an oversized t-shirt to Gwen.

“Thanks,” Gwen says with a soft smile, before crossing the room and turning her back to change. 

Mithian glances up into the mirror, where she can see Gwen’s reflection. She catches sight of Gwen’s bare back and quickly looks down again, pulling out a pair of leggings and a tank top for herself. 

“Mithian.”

Mithian turns to see Gwen facing her. She’s still wearing her soaking wet jeans but she’s shirtless, arms crossed over her chest.

“Do you have any towels?”

“Oh, right, duh.”

Mithian flees into the bathroom, grabbing a couple towels and hurrying back to Gwen.

“Here you go,” Mithian hands a towel over and Gwen drops one of the arms from her chest. They’re standing far too close and Gwen is far too bare.

“Thanks,” Gwen says, breaking the spell.

Mithian’s sure her cheeks flush red and she quickly turns away, moving back to her side of the room. 

Mithian unties the ribbon around the waist of her light pink dress, then reaches back for the zipper. She struggles to reach it and finally turns to Gwen for help. She’s greeted by the sight of Gwen’s bare ass as she bends over to slide on the pair of underwear Mithian had given her. 

“Um, can you help me with my zipper?”

Gwen stands and turns to face Mithian, not even bothering to cover her breasts this time.

“Sure.”

Gwen crosses the room and Mithian turns so her back faces Gwen. She watches the other woman through the mirror instead. Trying not to stare at her chest and failing. Gwen finally comes to a stop right behind Mithian, possibly too close. 

Gwen reaches up and takes hold of Mithian’s zipper. The room is quiet except for the sound of the dress unzipping and their breathing. 

When the dress is unzipped Gwen doesn’t leave. Instead she reaches up and places her hand on Mithian’s right shoulder, dragging the strap off and down her arm, exposing Mithian’s breast.

Mithian inhales, looking down at herself. She can feel Gwen’s breath on the back of her neck.

Gwen slowly reaches out and does the same to the other side. Mithian’s dress drops to the ground. 

Mithian looks up into the mirror, meeting Gwen’s gaze. Gwen takes the slightest step forward, and Mithian can feel Gwen’s nipples press against her bare back, causing a hitch in her breath. They’re both standing there in just underwear. Touching. Staring.

“Thanks for the help,” Mithian finally breathes out, maintaining eye contact.

“You’re welcome,” Gwen replies just as quietly.

They stare through the mirror for a moment longer, then Gwen finally steps away, moving back to her side of the room.

Mithian feels her body sag as the tension seeps away. She pulls on her leggings and the lacy white tank top. It’s too large and her nipples are visible through the lace on top. 

Mithian takes a deep breath before turning to Gwen, who is also dressed now. The t-shirt Mithian had given her was actually a crop tee, but Gwen is shorter than her so it still covers her belly button, leaving only a sliver of skin visible above the waistline of her sweatpants. Without a bra, Gwen’s nipples stand out against the fabric of her shirt. Mithian swallows at the sight of Gwen wearing her clothes.

“So, do you want to watch a movie?”

They settle on Mithian’s bed and end up watching episodes of Parks and Rec. Mithian’s hair is still wet and Gwen offers to braid it so that it dries wavy. Her fingers brush against Mithian’s back as she braids the hair, and it feels far too intimate.

They settle in to watch the show, but Mithian can’t stop looking over at Gwen, especially her nipples.

At some point, Gwen catches her staring.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Mithian replies, quickly averting her gaze and staring intently at the screen. From her peripheral vision she can see Gwen glancing down at her own body, and then looking back at Mithian.

“You know, your nipples are more on display than mine.”

Mithian startles, looking at Gwen and then glancing down at her chest. Her tank top must have slipped down while watching, as her nipples are on full display above the lacy edge of her tank top. Mithian moves to pull the top back up but Gwen’s hand grabs Mithian’s, stopping her.

“No need to do that,” Gwen says. She maintains eye contact with Mithian as she leans closer, closer, until finally her face is right next to Mithian’s breast. She pauses and stares up at Mithian, who nods imperceptibly. Gwen’s tongue darts out and licks Mithian’s nipple, causing Mithian to gasp.

“This okay?” Gwen asks.

Mithian nods and Gwen reaches out to push the tank top down more, revealing Mithian’s full breasts. Gwen takes them into her mouth and Mithian grips the sheets as she moans.

Gwen continues sucking her tits, pausing only to remove the tank top completely. Mithian wraps her legs around Gwen as Gwen continues to kiss and lick her, only releasing her grip when Gwen reaches down Mithian’s panties.

Mithian moans as Gwen brushes against her clit and begins stroking her.

“Fuck, Gwen, I need your mouth on me.” 

Gwen gives her nipple one last lick before moving off of her. She quickly shucks her own sweatpants before removing Mithian’s leggings and panties. 

Gwen is still in her underwear and t-shirt and Mithian is about to complain about the lack of nakedness when Gwen’s mouth is suddenly on licking at her thighs, working closer to her wet pussy.

Mithian can only grab at Gwen’s shoulders and moan as Gwen eats her out.

Gwen finally finishes and Mithian’s body goes lax. Gwen climbs back up to the top of the bed to lie beside Mithian, shoving a finger still wet with Mithian’s cum into her mouth. It’s extremely hot.

“You’re amazing at that,” Mithian says, still catching her breath.

Gwen smiles back at her.

“Your body is amazing.”

“I didn’t even get to see yours.”

Gwen sits up and pulls of her t-shirt, throwing it off the bed.

“Better?”

“Much,” Mithian replies, dragging Gwen down for a kiss. 

They continue to make out lazily. It’s warm and wet and absolutely perfect because it’s _Gwen._

“So, are we like girlfriends now?” Mithian asks a few minutes later.

They’ve stopped kissing and are staring into each other’s eyes. Gwen released Mithian’s hair from its braid and is playing with a few damp strands.

“Would you like to be girlfriends?”

“Yes.”

Gwen smiles.

“Then yeah, we’re girlfriends now.”

Mithian leans in for another kiss, smiling into it. They lie in bed naked for the rest of the evening, kissing and exchanging confessions of love with the sound of gentle rain in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
